Episode 168
Episode 168 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 167 Next: Episode 169 Highlights * Featured Video: Be GTime! * Donald Trump takes on Jeb Bush. Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll segment: Honey Down my Underpants? # Who is Justin Trudeau? # CNN: Manziel's girlfriend: He hit me # CNN: Trump doubles down on Bush 9/11 critique # Fox News: Captain America is targeting conservatives # CNN: 6 church members charged in beating death of teen # Feminism ain't a dirty word, people. # Vigilant Christian: It's OK for Christians to Enjoy Halloween ... UH ... WHAT !?! NOOO !!! # Evan Lefavor: Suck My Dick - Freaky Deeky Free Style Hip-Hop. NEW HIT must hear! # GTime Johnny: Recovering Multicellular Communication—Our Born State of Mind. # White People Kill Blacks with Slavery (not found) # Marijuana Legalization and Ohio Monopolies Panel 10.05.2015 Start Of The Show The episode started off with the Drunken Peasants featuring a video of GTime Johnny singing about the transformation from ManTime Biology. They brought the T-Shirt Guy and the beautiful JF on the show as guests. JF and the peasants discussed the "situation" during DP episode 166. They moved into the Troll or Not a Troll segment and watched a video about the same coffee enema woman pouring honey all over herself to prove how "all-natural" she really is. JF claimed that she wasn't a total troll and also claimed that she puts honey on her vagina. They then covered a video about the new Canadian Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau coming into power after the recent election in Canada. JF later expressed his disapproval of Trudeau for believing that nationalism is objectively always a bad thing. JF made several potent points which ultimately led to the peasants jokingly accusing JF of being a nazi. The peasants then shared their take on why they think nationalism is a bad thing. They then covered a news story from CNN about the quarterback of the Cleveland Browns, Johnny Manziel getting into deep shit for assaulting his girlfriend. TJ admitted that athletes aren't good role models and he doesn't give a shit about their personal lives. Then, Donald Trump talks about George W. Bush's supposed role in 9/11 on CNN. They discussed Trump's plans of a presidency among other things, JF also says that he's a huge fan of Trump and would vote for him if he had the right. The peasants pointed out the irony that JF is an immigrant who would be part of his voting base and that Trump is against immigration to the US, but only for dark-skinned people. Then, a group of Fox News anchors started whining and bitching about a new Captain America comic for "targeting conservatism". Next up, they covered a news report about six church members brutally beating a young kid to death. They were obviously not real Christians. A local Catholic man claims that he heard war drums from the church and that actually passed as an argument that they weren't real Christians. Middle Of The Show A group of feminists started complaining about how some people avoid being labeled as a feminist and how feminism is treated as a "dirty word". Like always, the Feminists try to speak for all women, even those who don't want anything to fucking do with them. The peasants stated that people should make their on decisions and that this type of feminism doesn't even make sense from the perspective of women in a first world, Western nation. They took a break afterwards. Once they returned, they shilled their Patreon. They moved into the Crazy People Segment. Then, the Chrigilant Vistian explains why Halloween is apparently the works of Satan. Ben pointed out that nobody in their right mind still sees Halloween as a religious holiday. Mario is just clearly grabbing things to call Satanic just to appease his sheep-like followers. They listened to a freestyle rap that was simply titled Suck My Dick ''by our friend forever, Evan Lefavor. His own rap revealed himself to a virgin. Then, GTime Johnny lectures what multi-cellular communication is. Ben is a mere word-slave and was unable to comprehend Johnny's logic. They entered the White Guilt Segment and responded to some black guy who tells his own story about how slavery 'REALLY' went down. He claims that black people never intended to sell their own people out to slavery and it was all the evil white man's fault. The peasants then looked at some Crazy Craigslist Ads. End Of The Show The peasants watched their final video for a very brief period of time. The video was about Marijuana legalization in Ohio. They then talked about the Swedish fan of TJ who stabbed a bunch of people with a sword and responded to the dumbasses who blamed TJ for it. They wrapped up the show. Quotes * ''"Hey hey hey hey. Smoke pan everyday!" - TJ Kirk. * "We just need some Communism here, it will solve all our problems." - Scotty Kirk's take on Communism. * "The vast majority of his ideas are bad... but at least they're ideas!" - TJ Kirk on Trump. * "One! Two! Three! Four! I declare a race war!" - TJ as a racist. Trivia * TJ thinks beats are fucking disgusting. * TJ can't even do the YMCA stance. * TJ is a Trudeaumaniac and wants to bone Canada's newest Prime Minister . * Shirt Guy has the ability to be self-deprecating, making him the greatest Patreon guests by far. * The Feminist video almost killed our editors. We had to hire new staff. * No species has ever had two Biologies, besides humanity. However, the peasants forgot about the Biology that the Drunken Peasants fall under, Pan-Time Biology. * G Time Johnny thinks that Drunken Peasants are the most evolved people on the internet. * GTime Johnny is a huge fan of ICP. * All the ads involved asses in some way. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests